For love or for death
by Milenia Phantom
Summary: A young woman is abandoned by all who she trusted and cared for and was left for dead, All she was before she got away was a sex servant, though she was lucky to stay a virgin. She is being hunted for her unusual abilities. She's a Neko. She hides her ears and tail with a special choker. It looks like a kitty collar.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the confusion, The first one was supposed to be a naruto Story. :P So here is the real first chapter.**

* * *

I Gasped, my side aching from the running for so long, The gun shots rang, I yipped slightly, as a bullet flew past me. My Ears stung from the cold, My dress was torn and thin.

"Get the little wench, Don't let her escape." A gruff voice, My master Yelled.

"I want to get out of here. I can't stand it." I whimpered. _"Don't give up milly"_ I heard my little brothers voice in my head, making me pumped my legs harder, thus going faster. I turned and ran into the forest. It would take a while for them to find me but it would be better than them finding me faster. I lifted my hand and clenched my collar's bell. I sighed and concintrated(?) My energy, Slowly, I felt the transformation take action, turning my into a small dark purple cat, My blue bell jingling, I left my thin light blue dress on the ground and ran.

"Dammit, She stripped. She won't survive long out in this weather." A smooth voice cursed.

"I'm safe for now." I sighed and ran, All the way to the streets of london. I was completely Exausted.

I looked around, not knowing where to go now that I was here. I slowed to a walk. I knew that if I fell alseep. I would transform back into a human and thus being naked and found. I shivered.

"I hate winter." I mumbled, Yawning. Stretching My back arching. I took a few more steps. Feeling drowsy. I sighed. "If I just doze, not falling asleep completely, I should be fine." I mumbled, Curling up right where I was.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps and Then I felt myself being lifted up. I yelped, squirming around. I looked at my capturer and saw a fairly atractive man. I whimpered.

"Now now, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, smiling gently.

I shivered, feeling the extent of the cold and my condition, Due to me being half human, I could get sick fairly easily.

"Your cold." He said, his eyes widening. "You have a collar, but you seem to not have eaten in days." He mumbled more to himself than to me.

I rolled my eyes. "No shit." I mumbled looking away, ashamed. He sighed and unbuttoned his jacket, Putting my inside and closing it, warming me up.

"I am going to take you home and feed you, hows that." He said, smiling down at me.

I mewed happily, smiling like a kitty, Now knowing that I like this man.

'he is so warm.' I thought purring happily. He started to run at an inhuman speed. 'Wow, He is so fast.' (A/N: That sounded so wrong. lol) 'Not human, well, neither am I, so I can't judge.' I thought, dosing lightly. 'I'm so tired.' I was suprised at how tired I was. 'I've never been so warm.' I nuzzled his chest, trying to get closer to his warmth. He suddenly stopped running and I heard a door open and immediatly froze, fearing that he found me out and was taking me back, When he stepped inside a warm light surrounded him.

"Well here we are, home sweet home." He said setting me on the floor. I stumbled and fell, very drowsy and weak. "Hmm, that won't do." He said and picked me up, He went to the ice box and pulled out a small slice of chicken, HE pulled out a pan and turned on the oven, He placed the pan on the oven and than the chicken, cooking it. The smell of cooking meat was magical to me, I haven't eaten in a while.  
When it was done he picked in up and placed it on the counter.

"Let it cool before you eat it, I don't want you to burn you sentitive tongue of yours." He said smiling, When it cooled, I ate it up greedily. He chuckled, "You seem like you haven't eaten in days." HE said.

I gulped the rest down. "I haven't." I mumbled. I yawned and curled up, falling asleep. He would find out sooner or later.

* * *

**Hey hope you liked it. Leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello back again. Hope you like this chapter**

**Ciel: Well at least your back, now I won't have to deal with your hyper child**

**Milly: Hey *Makes a fist.* I'll punch your skull in.**

**Sebastian: *puts hand over hers* Now now no reason for violence.**

**Milly: *Blushes.***

**Me: Well any way, Will someone do the disclaimer.**

**Ciel: I will since these imbosiles won't.**

**Sebastian and Milly: Hey, young master.**

**Ciel: Miss Phantom does not own Black butler/Kuroshitsuji, If she did, who knows what will happen.**

**Me: Sebastian would be shirtless all the time. And be married to his shadow.**

**Sebastian: Really miss phantom.**

**Me:*Smirks* On with the story.**

LINE *Wah it's broken*

Sebastian's pov.

I sighed picking up the Purple cat and headed for my room for a well diserved sleep. I opened my bedroom door and stepped inside, closing it behind me, I set the cat down on my bed and proceded to take off my clothes, Once i took off my pants, leaving me in my black silk boxers I climbed under the blankets, Once my head hit the pillow I was out like the light.

Milly's POV.

I woke and found myself in my human form, I yelped and fell off the bed once I saw the man who saved my life last night, I quickly slid under the bed, thus knocking my collar off. When I saw his feet hit the floor, I had to cover my mouth to keep from whimpering, I was really scared, I didn't want to go back, I just knew he was going to send me back. I wasn't ready.

He started to walk around the bed, as if looking for something. 'Oh yeah, me.' I thought, He stopped infront of my collar, The one that keeps my ears and tail covered.

"Where did you go." He questioned.

I was completely naked and shivering, so of course I whimpered. he froze, I tried to push myself further in the back of the bed, as he lifted the blanket, getting on his knees, His head was the last thing i saw as he smiled.

"Ahh, There you are." He said soothingly.

I whimpered, shaking my head. I wasn't going to talk.

"Will you come out from under there." HE asked, holding his hand out for me to grab it.

I shook my head again, Whimpering and shivering, trying to cover my breasts, and My other regions.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said soothingly.

I stopped shivering and looked at him hopefully. He smiled again. I reached for his hand slowly. once my hand touched his, I felt the warmth of his skin. He helped me out from under the bed, I Fell to my bottom, Hugging my knees to hide my naked body, Suddenly a pale blue Slip was pushed into my hands.

"till we can get you a different dress, yes." He asked, cocking his head to the side, making his bangs fall into his face, It was very cute. I nodded and smiled. I slipped it over my head and slipped my arms into the sleeves that stopped at my shoulders I stood, wobbly, But my tail helped me keep balance.

"What is your name." He asked sweetly.

"Milenia Phantom." (A/N: This is not me, I already had this story Idea, Sorry for the confusion.)I instantly answered, Cursing myself and my sweet voice.

"Phantom?" He cocked his head to the side again.

I nodded. "You- you can call my Milly." I mumbled, looking to the right.

"Well now that you are here miss Milly, I must go and wake the young master and We shall go meet him, yes?" He asked standing up straight and leaving the room without waiting for an answer.

"Wow." I mumbled

* * *

**How was that. Hope you liked it. Review, no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey back again. This is for my first favoriter YaoiNaruSasuFreak, Did I spell that right. Hmm. I'll figure that out later. any way Please enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Ciel: Miss phantom does not own this anime/manga If she did, Let's just hope we all would survive.**

**Me: Ah Be quiet Ciel.**

**Sebastian: On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I sighed and stood, the blue gown flowing around me. I looking around for my collar.

"He took it with him." I realized before pouting. "I need that." I sighed. I looked at the door. "Well he never said I had to stay. Did he?" I thought for a minute. "Oh well." I said with a shrug before walking over to the door and opening it. I stuck my head out and looked both ways. My ears were twitching to every small noise. I grinned, realizing no one was around. Leaving me to do what ever I want for the next three hours till he realizes I left his room.

I skipped out of the room and went left down the hall and headed to where I'm sure the kitchen was. I could smell the food. My memory isn't very good, so I followed my instincts. I stopped in front of the kitchen door. I could smell cresonts(Help) Cooking, And my curiousity getting the best of me I opened the door all the way and peeked inside. I saw cooking, his sleeves rolled up and a serious look on his face.

I giggled, his head quickly turned to me, He smiled when he saw me. "Hello Milly, good to see you." He said. I pouted, my stomach growled loudly, My ears flattened to my head.

He laughed. "Hungry are we." He asked, setting a plate of food down on the counter closest to me.

I nodded, smiling sheepishly, walking to the food. I sniffed it catiously and smiled. "It smells good sebastian." I said with a smile.

He nodded smiling softly. I Dug into the food after making sure it wasn't poisoned and moaned.

"It's so good." I said after swallowing. "How do you do it." I asked, cocking my head to the side cutely. He blushed.

"Your just like a cat." He gushed.

I giggled. "I am half cat." I said smiling.

He smirked nodding. "I can tell." He said I laughed, playing with my hair.

"You should probably get that food from the oven before it burns." I said giggling.

He quickly pulled the food out of the stove and set it one the counter before getting a plate ready.

"Well, I'll come get you later so you can meet the young master." He said while getting the food ready and placing it on a cart and on a silver plate.

I nodded and smiled. "Alright, See you then." I mumbled.

* * *

_**Three hours later**_

* * *

I sighed, strolling through the halls, I looked at the walls, not noticing the blonde man on a ladder, fixing a hole in the ceiling until I bumped into the ladder, luckily he already was standing on the ground, so when I tripped I fell into his arms. I looked up and blushed.

"Hey little lady, Ya alright." He asked. I nodded. i was wearing my collar again, my meeting with the young master went well with a little bit of fighting. Sebastian really wanted me to stay. I mean he _really_ wanted me to stay.

"I- I'm fine." I said shaking my head to rid myself of this dark blush.

He smiled. "that's good to hear." He said smiling.

I smiled and pulled away, still blushing slightly.

"Heard Sebastian Fought for you to stay, you are Milly right." He asked.

I nodded smiling softly.

"Well I best be getting to Sebastian. It was nice speaking with you." i said, turning and leaving.

I went down the hall and turned the corner and went to Sebastian's room. I opened the door and entered, I saw a dress on the bed. It was Black with purple lace, and accents, I smiled. I picked it up and held it up to myself. "It's cute." I said thoughtfully.

* * *

**Hey, sorry I couldn't make it longer, I ran fresh out of Ideas. If you have any, I'd love to here them. Thank you. And again, sorry.**


End file.
